User talk:ScarlethX
I'm good, and please call me Tiff :) Hotaru (talk) 18:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC)tiff I don't think so, i was just introducing myself. :) Hotaru (talk) 18:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC)tiff I live in the US :) Hotaru (talk) 00:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC)tiff Texas? The city with guns, cowboys and red-haired people? Sounds great... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^ How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:38, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, I live in Western Australia :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) It's Wednesday and it's 8:51 am ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:52, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. That's because you're on the Western side of the globe. The sun rises in the east first :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. Well, my day has been okay ^^ How about yours? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:30, July 3, 2013 (UTC) That's good. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello, how are you today? Hotaru (talk) 11:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC)tiff The picture about Diaspro you uploaded is unnecessary, and it looks quite similar to my Diaspro's talkbox's picture. Next time please don't upload these kinds of pictures to the wiki. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:52, July 3, 2013 (UTC) So you'd better stop messing the wiki now! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to join it as soon as possible. oh, I'm good thanks. How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:16, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^^ It was actually a picture of them in Australia :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:20, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry... Can't do it!!! :( ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 04:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I had already found him years ago. Anything else to say? If not, end article here! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on finding the founder............. -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 13:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have interest in fused wikis! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Good, lol You? -- [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 21:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Emerald :)! Oh okay. That's great :D! How are you, anyways ^^? 04:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, glad to hear so. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey ScalrethX Hey Emerald! How are you? By the way, is it okay if I call you Emi? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 09:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Yay! So I've been willing to ask..how old are you? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 21:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Scarleth. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:41, August 3, 2013 (UTC) If you don't know anything, don't try to get involved around! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:00, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty good, thanks for asking :)! 05:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Nah tht Wikia Is A Copy-Cat I'm good too. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm totally neat! EloiseWinx (talk) 01:06, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello Emi! Princess Glitzera (talk) 06:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Why did you make a new wiki called "The Gems: A Magical Adventure Pedia Wiki" ? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 09:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you please remove everything on the MediaWiki you copied from my Disney Princess wiki to your The Spice Girlz wiki? I am not very happy to know this and I'm looking forwards to not seeing or hearing this ever again! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Fatimah found the cursor image and used the code. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm good ^^! You? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:05, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I made it to chat. Unfortunately, connection began to slow down so it forced me to kick out of chat. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Emerald, Farhah (Stellamusa) told me that she doesn't hate you; you just troubled her at the TGAMA Wiki. She said next time you should upload higher quality images at TGAMA Wiki; and use proper grammar and tell her all the truth at her talkpage, or else she wouldn't be your friend. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:16, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Emerald!!! I saw your contributions on Fanon Fairies Wikia and they were pretty awesome!! What happened now? ur not editing there anymore for some reason? Fab Queen (talk) 10:28, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hiya :) It certainly has been a long time. How are you? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 23:07, January 3, 2014 (UTC)